Some Things Can't Be Helped
by Scenes from a Memory
Summary: Years after succeeding the Flame Champion and routing the Harmonian army, Hugo takes a break from his duties as chief to visit his mother. (Hugo/Lilly)


Author's Notes: _This is just something I wrote in my spare time. I was curious to see how a Lilly and Hugo pairing would work out, so here's this story. I'm mostly just making blind guesses at everything, like where Lucia went to live, since they never said where in Dunan. There are probably alot of errors in here, but I'm not at my peak at the moment. Just something I wanted to write out of curiosity. Suikoden III and its characters are all copyrighted and owned by Konami. If you like this story and want to see more, please review. If you must flame me, please make sure you make it in a form of constructive criticism, please. Otherwise, keep your negative opinions to yourself. I may or may not continue this, depending on how I feel, but if I get encouragement, I just may._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo clearly was exhausted from his duties as the Karaya clan chief and in desperate need of a break. So it was recognized by his advisors, and fellow Karayan, that Hugo, leader of the Karaya clan, would be sent to visit his mother, Lucia, in the Dunan area. They had arranged for him to leave early in the morning with Fubar, his steed griffon with plenty of potch and perishables to last his trip through the grasslands and to the borders of Dunan. His mother lived in a quant little village by the name of Drakemouth at the foot of a large mountain, which was the namesake of the village. Fubar and himself had only taken about a week and a half to arrive at their destination.  
  
It was a nice place, Hugo had to admit, but not as nice as Karaya. His mother owned a little cottage that overlooked a sheep pasture, which she tended for sometimes. While she was not busy with that, she was often trying to make good ties with Dunan on behalf of Karaya clan. There were all sorts of Karayan decorations in the small cottage, ranging from banners, to little throw rugs he remembered her adoring so. Even the whole place was set up like his home back in the village where he was chieftain; he felt right at home. 

"My, how my son hasn't changed a bit, " Lucia grinned as Hugo shuffled through the doorway, resting her hands upon her shapely hips. She always had to say something embarrassing' to her son, just for the laugh. He was such a cute boy, no, man, like that. "Still looks as young as the day I left Karaya."

Hugo cocked his head to the side, blinking those turquoise colored eyes of his, ones that were deep and full of wonder. "Mom..." He groaned in embarrassment as his mother laughed and flicked a strand of flaxen behind her ears. Lucia pivoted upon her sandals and gestured for him to follow into one of the spare rooms.

"Hugo, over here. You can use the guest room... Heh, heh.. As you can see, it isn't used too much." It was empty and had only a straw bed, Hugo sighed and dragged himself onto the room, dropping his belongings onto the floor. Lucia folded her arms just below her chest and tilted her head, idly peering at her son through slate blue eyes. "What's wrong, Hugo? Tired?"

"Yeah. I'm beat, that's for sure... I think Fubar's outside getting a wink or two outside..."

"Or chasing a sheep." Lucia added in with a playful laugh and then unfolded her arms, letting them drape to the side. "Well, I hope you have a man's appetite despite your appearance! I'm going to make quite the meal for you!" She winked in a teasing fashion and quickly wheeled around, walking towards the kitchen that was positioned just before the hallway.

"Mom never changes, at least that's a good thing... " The Karayan chief dropped his frame onto the straw bedding, resting his hands at his side as he reclined backwards, against the wall. That's right, his mom never changed–she was even still wearing the intricately designed, earth-toned colored clothing from their native land. Lucia cared for Karaya with all her heart, so it was no surprise to him. She was still even beautiful, despite the fact she aged..."Hey, that's my mom..." He suddenly said to himself and shook off his thoughts. 

Well, at least it was good to relax for once–he was really getting sick of all the details over the peace, truces, treaties, EVERYTHING between Zexen and Harmonia. All of it was rather boring when Hugo thought about it as a whole. He missed his friends; especially the Sergeant, who he saw less and less after he remarried his ex. Sure, his kids were cute, but it got to the point where it was always Joe and his kids–he never saw the Sergeant without them. Even though it had been about five years since they all fought Luc and even though the world around him grew, he did not. Perhaps an inch or two while the true fire rune was off of his body, making him at least a little taller. He hated being short, it bothered him a lot. It was hard to be the chief of the Karaya clan when the boy five years younger then he was already taller than him, a man. Karaya had also become a boring place to him, all his friends were gone and many of the adults simply spoke about topics that didn't interest him. Aila had gone out to join Geddeo; Lulu, was of course, dead; and Anne had married, having no time to talk for long since birthing her first child.

Yes, Hugo was fully aware many of his friends were married and had children, but he still had none of his own–not even a loved one. He thought about this a lot, even though he was quite young and inexperienced when it came to romance. Hugo knew that if he had a relationship, his partner would die before him, and his children. How could someone want to live this type of life, he would often think to himself, but then again, he knew the path that he would walk when he desired to succeed the Flame Champion...

"Hugo!" Lucia was right hin his face as her loud voice reached his ears. He had stumbled off into his thoughts and completely lost track of reality. "Dinner is ready! What were you doing? Dosing off?" His mother just sighed, "You always used to come running whenever the word dinner' was involved. Ha ha ha! My son really is changing!" Hugo blushed at her words, showing that even as a man, he still couldn't brush aside his mother's robust personality. 

"Geez, mom... I go into thought and you start getting all worried, but don't worry... " Hugo pushed himself onto his feet, "I'm pretty hungry, so you better have enough for me to eat!" An ear to ear grinned was displayed as he rushed out of the room with newfound bravado towards the kitchen.

  
***************************************

  
"Ooh, I'm stuffed...." Hugo groaned as he leaned back on the chair, both of his hands resting over his stomach. He looked happy, despite being in a churning pain from eating too much. "But that was the best food I've had in a long time. It hasn't been the same without your cooking, mom."

Lucia leaned forward, propping her chin upon her palms, s upported by her elbows that rested against the table top. "Heh. I'm happy to hear that someone appreciates it." His mother smiled and slightly tilted her head to the side, analyzing him, "What were you thinking about earlier, Hugo?"

Hugo just blinked, staring ahead at his mother with a dumbfounded expression on his face, "Huh? Oh.. Um..nothing, mom. Just thinking about how good it is to see you." Was all the young man could think of to say, trying to hide his true feelings from his mother, even though he knew he could trust her.

"Hmm.. Alright then, Hugo. I'll clean up and let you get some rest." Lucia then stood up, grabbed her plate and Hugo's and turned to the kitchen. Hugo got up and decided to head towards the door, catching the soft hue of night beyond the windows.

Before he reached the door, he paused and glanced over his shoulder, announcing his leave. "I'm gonna go see how Fubar is doing. I'll be right back." With that, he turned the handle on the door and pushed it open, stepping outside, shutting the door behind him.

The small village was quite wonderful at night. Soft light glowed from the lanterns in the windows of the homes and made it look surreal, peaceful. The wind rustled his almost bleach-blond hair, jagged edged tipped with brown fluttering in the breeze. Cricket song lingered in the background as the moon shined its beauty down upon the earth. It was almost as wonderful as Karaya, despite the gentle murmuring of the sheep and tolling bell in the background. Hugo slowly leaned against the side of the homes and slid down onto the crisp grass, tilting his head towards the stars above. His eyes reflected the grace of heaven pensively while the young man allowed his mind to unravel from the day's events. 

"Kuuue!" A loud screech echoed throughout the air, echoing threefold. Without warning Fubar glided down from the darkness, his large wings spread out majestically as he landed upon the ground with his taloned feet. The griffon cocked his head at the sight of Hugo looking up towards the night sky.

Although Hugo was aware of Fubar's presence, all he did was stroke the griffon's mane of feathers affectionately, still immersed in thought. 

"–I can't BELIEVE it! What do you mean you have no rooms left!?!" A woman's voice shrieked from the other side of the town. The voice sounded familiar, so Hugo bolted right up and followed the voice.

"M...Milady, " An old man threw his hands up defensively, trying to calm her, "We are a small village, we just do not have any rooms for you. I.. I am sorry."

A woman with long, auburn hair fumed in anger as she placed both of her delicate hands upon her rounded hips. Her voice roared through the village in a loud, harsh tone. "How can you have no rooms!? Can you not make an exception for me?"

The frail old man could feel the sweat gather underneath his clothing, looking for the words to say to the angry woman. Hugo began to approach slowly with a questioned look upon his face, now able to view the two parties accordingly. Just as he expected, the woman was familiar.

"Mi...Milady... forgive me. Please forgive me." The old man said in a withered voice, almost crossed between with a sigh.

"Why...." The woman began before turning her head in the direction of the incoming stranger, her violet eyes widening in shock. She instantly leaned herself forward toward Hugo, scanning him head to toe in curiosity. "It's.... " The woman finally came eye to eye with those gentle turquoise eyes of his, her frown slowly growing into a wide, toothy smile. "...HUGO!?"

Hugo nervously laughed and reached up to rub the back of his head, smiling in his typical innocent manner. "Umm... Hey, Lilly!" It was definitely the Lilly he knew, still pushy, demanding, and as spoiled as ever. Something about her was different, however, because instead of her adventurous clothes to match her adventurous personality, she wore a simple house dress of white and blue, that seemed to be designed from the classic Harmonian styles. 

Lilly smiled again and extended her hand to pinch one of Hugo's cheeks like he were some kind of child. "Ha! Look at you, Hugo! Still as young and cute as ever!" She giggled and then glanced over at the inn keeper, fuming once more. "Can't you see I'm busy?? Go! Shoo!" The old man quickly retreated into the inn, closing the door hastily.

The young man grimaced and furrowed his brows as Lilly treated him like some kind of child. Even though her clothes had changed, it was refreshing and unnerving at the same time to see she hadn't changed at all. "H...hey! Stop that!" She merely smirked and pulled her hand away, resting it on her hip once more as she watched Hugo would his cheek. "Ouch..."

"So, Hugo, what are you doing here? Visiting your mother?" Lilly asked with increasing interest as she observed Hugo.

Hugo nodded and smiled, "Yeah! I needed a break from all the work back in Karaya, but... umm.. Lilly, what are you doing here? How did you know my mom lived here?"

"Tinto is beyond these mountains and besides, your mother has been doing some peace negotiations here on behalf of Karaya, so of course I know where she lives!" Lilly explained, grinning with satisfaction at her own knowledge.

"Oh. I see. Hey, umm... nice dress..." Hugo then said, rubbing the back of his head once more, trying to think of some conversational pieces to come up with to pass the time. It was always better than awkward silence.

"This thing?" Lilly prompted, looking downwards towards the dress, lifting the skirt part of it up a little, examining it before letting go. "It was a gift from my husband. He's from Harmonia... " As soon as she mentioned her husband, a small frown crossed her face with a tone of bitterness accompanying her words.

Blinking in shock, Hugo felt his heart lunge against his chest for some reason. Hearing Lilly was married was quite a shock; she didn't seem like the type that would, well, find a man. If only for the fact she was quite annoying at times. "M...married...?" He whispered, suddenly looking away from her and towards the ground rather dramatically. "...Wow. Congratulations, Lilly... I bet you have all sorts of kids, too..."

"Kids? Me? Nah!" She seemed hasty with her response and then quickly jumped to another subject, "Say, Hugo?"

"What?"

"Think I could stay the night at your place? I don't want to go back up Mount Drakemouth at this hour... There are all sorts of bandits there and I don't trust them." She asked sincerely. 

He shrugged his shoulders and lifted his head, "I guess so. Let's go ask my mom."

"Hmph! That's better! I would have been very upset if you said no, Hugo!" She glanced towards the inn and narrowed her eyes, almost sticking her nose in the air awhile she spoke, "At least SOMEONE knows how to treat a lady right!" 

  
**************************************************

"Mom?" Hugo's voice called as he pushed open the door, holding it open for Lilly. "Mooom!"

"Hugo?" Lucia replied, coming out from the kitchen to catch a glimpse of Lilly. A smirk formed upon her lips, sauntering over to the pair. "Well, well... If it isn't little Lilly. What can I do for you?"

Lilly's expression fell upon hearing Lucia's belittling language and felt the nerve to retaliate, well, that is if it weren't for Hugo stepping forward. He put on hand upon his chest and gestured towards Lilly with the other, making direct eye contact with his mother as he spoke honestly. "Mom. Lilly needs a place to stay for the night. Can she stay here?"

"Hm...." Hugo's mother cocked her head to the side, strumming her fingers upon her hips as she thought about the proposition. She finally glanced between the two and put her arms at ease at her side before making a decision. "Well, the only room I have free is the guest room where you are staying and I do believe it will probably be rather uncomfortable for our... guest." Lucia smirked once again towards Lilly.

Lilly scoffed, folding her arms over her chest arrogantly, "Are you trying to imply I'm spoiled and can't even rough it? Hmph!"

"Um... I'll sleep out here on the floor then, I guess... that is if Lilly wants to sleep in the guest room." Hugo said after hearing Lilly's rebuttal towards his mother, which wasn't a very good idea in the first place.

Instead of getting angry, Lucia merely smiled and gave out an amused chuckle, shaking her head. "Alright. It's decided then. I am going to go to sleep now, so good night." With that, she turned and took off down the hallway, passing through the kitchen to blow out the candles on the table. The door to her room closed with a gentle thud.

Hugo sighed to himself about the situation, beginning to wonder why he was even so nice to allow Lilly to sleep in the only decent bedding in the house even though he was extremely exhausted. It was in his nature to try and help others after all, he supposed. He muttered to himself, "Geez, you shouldn't say things like that to my mom... She's rather.... well..."

"Oh well. She never did seem to like me anyway. Ha, she thinks I'm some kind of child, I'll show her! Anyway, where is the room, Hugo?" Lilly asked with a yawn, looking around the house that was bathed in shadow, except for the dim moonlight pouring through the windows.

He sighed once more, pointing down to the room at the end of the hall. "Over there, but don't complain, cause it's not the best... but it's better than nothing, I guess. Goodnight."

Lilly nodded and headed down the hall, glancing over her shoulder to wink towards Hugo. "About time you repaid me for Tinto's aid during that war." She opened the door to the guestroom. Her shoulders slumped. "Great.. Just great..." Lilly stepped into the room and shut the door, mumbling to herself.

And Hugo sighed, laying himself onto the floor, curling up as he reluctantly fell asleep for a uncomfortable rest. "Argh.. That Lilly...." Was the last audible thing he mumbled before drifting off into slumber.  



End file.
